


Never Join You

by supremegreendragon



Category: Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Captivity, M/M, One-Shot, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Sinestro Corps, Sinestro trying to get Hal to see his point of view, reference to mental torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22979353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supremegreendragon/pseuds/supremegreendragon
Summary: A fic I did a long time ago. Sinestro and Hal argue about the power of fear and the ability to confront it
Relationships: Hal Jordan/Thaal Sinestro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Never Join You

The Sinestro Corps took great pleasure in their intimidation tactics. With the help of advance technology, they could make their prisoners live out their greatest nightmares. Again and again, terrified screams punctuated from the room next to Hal’s. And yet Hal himself never suffered the same fate.

Since he was Sinestro's favorite prisoner, Hal got the luxury of his own closet sized cell, as well as complete solitude. The bars were made of pure yellow light, no doubt a product of the Lanterns' power. The brightness emitting from them made it hard for Hal to sleep at night. Even when he closed his eyes, he could see the sickening color taunting him.

But he supposed he should count his blessings. At least he had on clothes. Sure, they looked strange since they were made from space material, but they covered him, so he wasn't complaining.

In front of him, the air suddenly started to twist and turn. Hal had seen this before – a portal was opening up. Sinestro stepped out of the wormhole, not once looking back as it closed behind him. The way he smirked made Hal wanted to punch him in the jaw. Smug bastard.

“Careful, Sinestro. You keep on visiting me and eventually people will think you have a crush,” Hal taunted, his tone spiteful.

Sinestro shrugged off the comment. He was in far too good of a mood to let Hal’s words dampen it. That could only mean one thing --- the war was going well for him.

“Jordan, your Gardner friend is in custody.”

Hal froze, “You’re lying.”

But Sinestro’s victorious grin told Hal that wasn’t the case, “He’s been taken to his cell already.”

“Who else do you have?”

Hal made sure his voice sounded angry, not desperate. Even in the worst of times, the last thing he should ever do was show Sinestro fear. His ex-friend already had enough power over him without that being a factor. Sinestro let out a low chuckle, nearly sending a chill down Hal’s spine.

“Does it bother you? If I decide not to tell you, then you’d have to accept it.”

“I don’t have to accept anything from you,” growled the earth man. He motioned toward his ring finger as if to prove a point. As if to say ‘Ha ha. No matter how much you threaten, I will not join your corps.’

Childish, but if it would annoy Sinestro, then Hal would do anything.

“Regardless,” now Sinestro was frowning. He understood what Hal had been insinuating, “You fail to understand your situation, despite all this time in captivity. You only knew about Gardner because I had graciously informed you. And you won’t learn anything else unless I offer the information to you.”

“So, you won’t tell me?”

“I didn’t say that.”

“Then what are you saying?”

Suddenly Sinestro rubbed his temples, as if Hal was the one getting on his nerves and not vice versa.

“Your cocky attitude has never diminished since you got here. And while I don’t want you broken completely, I think you’re deluding yourself. You have no power here, Jordan. If I wish, I could kill you right here, right now.”

Sinestro wanted him to be afraid, Hal decided. Well, that was one victory Hal would have over him. No matter what, he wouldn’t allow fear to take control. Guy would hate for him to throw in the towel. Hal was determined to remind Sinestro how stubborn Green Lanterns were.

“Then why don’t you? Anything’s better than listening to you ramble.”

Sinestro’s ring glowed, constructing a large hand only a head shorter than Hal. It went grabbed the human in its tightening clutches, while the bars of his prison disappeared. Sinestro kept hold of the struggling human with ease thanks to the power in his finger. Hal yearned to have his own ring again. Then he would teach the smug bastard a lesson.

“Come with me, Jordan.”

“Let me go! Fuck,” but Hal’s loud protests were ignored. Sinestro took him to the other room, where prisoners of all species cried out in terror. Yellow light was latching onto their skulls, making their eyes glow. Hal knew they were witnessing their worst fears. They probably didn’t even notice Sinestro and Hal.

Sinestro took Hal to one cell in particular. Guy was struggling in his chains, gritting his teeth as the yellow light showed him who knows what. Guy looked angry, not afraid. No doubt he knew whatever he was seeing was just an illusion from the sadistic Sinestro.

But how much longer could his psyche go on? Hal felt sick watching his friend suffer. Suddenly he felt very weak, his struggles ceasing. The yellow hand, seemingly pleased with this, loosened its hold on him.

“I get it, Sin,” Hal said.

“No, you don’t,” Sinestro shot back, “I didn’t show you Gardner to gain your cooperation. As I’ve said before, I already have you in my power completely.”

“Then why…”

The hand brought Hal down until he was face to face with his enemy. Sinestro had a contemplative look on his face. He stroked Hal’s cheek, ignoring how the human shuddered at the touch in revulsion. Hal was both disturbed and confused. What was with the petting session? Fuck, Sinestro better not be thinking of trying to make Hal his prized dog.

Sinestro said, “To show you the power of fear. No one can overcome it. Not you. Not Gardner. No one. There’s only two options when it comes to fear: use it or allow it to consume you.”

Hal threw his head back in an attempt to get Sinestro’s hand out of his face.

“Guy is overcoming it! He’s doing it right now.”

“Now, yes. But how long do you think he’ll last? You don’t want to admit it, but not even a Green Lantern can handle fear forever. Willpower is limited, Jordan. Fear is not.”

He was still petting him. Now Sinestro’s fingers had taken a liking to Hal’s hair. For an evil moment, Hal almost enjoyed the sensation. As yellow eyes met warm brown, a strange look crossed Sinestro’s face, one that was neither angry nor smug. It was a look that Hal had seen before, although very sparingly. The look that reminded Hal that Sinestro still valued him….maybe even adored him.

“I will never join you,” Hal practically punctuated each word in the sentence.

Sinestro frowned but didn’t look surprised.

“That remains to be seen,” he said sadly. He continued to pet Hal for a long time, while the human was forced to watch the victims’ terror.


End file.
